1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a readily replaceable firing mechanism which is housed in a case mounted between a pair of symmetric halves of a toy gun. When the firing mechanism is fired confetti housed in a revolving cylinder is discharged. A firing mechanism can be readily exchanged with each other, causing the production cost and maintenance fee thereof to drop in one aspect; and making the game have more fun in another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art toy gun comprises a pair of gun body halves and a firing mechanism and a revolving cylinder with a plurality of chambers wherein the firing mechanism has a trigger 21 pivotally located on a pin element 11 fixed inside the gun body with a follower arm 22 and a coil spring 23 connected thereto. The trigger 21 is engaged with a hammer 24 which is pivotally mounted on a pin 12 fixed inside the gun body and is retractably actuated by a bias wire spring 25. The trigger 21 is engages with the hammer 24 and when the trigger 21 is pressed down a certain distance, the follower arm 22 is made to travel forward and the hammer 24 move backward with the spring 23 compressed. In the meanwhile, the follower arm 22 will urge the revolver 14 to rotate one step forward by way of the protrusion block 141, ending up with a new chamber of the plurality of chambers aiming at the gun tube. When the trigger is continually pressed down, the hammer 24 will finally move out of engagement with the trigger 21, resulting in the hammer 24 actuated by a bias wire spring 25 forcefully pivoting forward and hitting the explosive cap disposed in the revolving cylinder 14 and the stuffed paper debris are discharged by the explosion of the explosive cap.
The prior art toy gun is designed with several inherent problems which are presented as below:
1. It has been a commercial trend for toy manufactures to produce a line of products which are varied mainly in structural appearance to meet rapidly changing market's requirements. However, the inner components thereof are unavoidably changed in size and mechanical structure, resulting in the incompatibility among their parts and the exchange of the parts becoming impossible. Thus, the cost of a new product becomes relatively high due to the waste of molding expense and the maintenance of the products becomes rather expensive.
2. The trigger parts are the most easily damaged ones because of the high frequency of operation thereof and are relatively cheap in comparison with the cost of a toy gun. 50% of the broken guns result from the malfunction of their trigger parts and are discarded due to the toy shops being not able to fix them.
3. The conventional toy gun can only discharge one type of paper debris when fired, which usually is made in a circular shape, and is not regarded as an interesting and fun making game.